


Across The Seas

by Alwayz_Yourz



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Acoustic performance, Alternate Universe - Not Married, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Hot Sex, I Was Born Challenge, Kissing, Making Out, Middle of Everywhere Tour Era, Running, Sweat, Tuxedos, Weddings, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayz_Yourz/pseuds/Alwayz_Yourz
Summary: Ella finds her morning run interrupted by a sexy stranger. But it turns out they're less of a stranger than she first thought.





	1. Familiar Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started as a dream of mine one night, and takes place locally to me (in Australia). Enjoy!

Familiar Stranger

 

Ella filled her lungs with fresh air as she stepped outside the hotel foyer and slid on her sunglasses. The early morning sea air filled her nostrils with the sweet tang of summer on the horizon. She was determined to keep her morning fitness routine going, even if she was here for her brother's wedding. She reached her hands up to pull her long Auburn waves into a ponytail as she made her way over to one of the many bench seats that lined the path of the foreshore. Her tresses reached halfway down her back, and her curls were more defined being so close to the ocean.

She reached one of the bench seats and lifted her left foot up to make sure her laces were tied tight enough that they wouldn’t come undone while she was running. The last thing she needed was to break an arm or something the morning of her brother's wedding.

As she was switching her feet to assess her other shoe, she felt a presence beside her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that a guy had come over to the bench. She was sure she had caught a glimpse of him at the hotel just before. He smiled at her as he stretched his arm over his chest.

“What a morning huh,” he said.

A twinge of recognition flashed in her head but she couldn’t put her finger on why. He had an American accent, that much was obvious, but she couldn’t quite work out from which part. Definitely not New York - she was positive.

“Perfect morning for a run” she smiled back at the handsome stranger, as she began stretching her legs.

He eyed her with curiosity, almost. He looked as though he was also dressed for a run. Black joggers, loose running shorts that seemed to hug his delicious hips just right, and a grey tank top that revealed every perfect line of his chest and abs. She couldn’t help but let her eyes roam over this fine specimen in appreciation. His voice made her jump.

“So, are you from around here?” He asked. His voice had a light gravelly tone to it, but it was almost boyish.

“Yeah. Well, sort of. I live further south, but my brother’s getting married here today so I’m staying here at the hotel for a couple of nights. Where are you from?” She replied.

He smiled warmly as he replied, “I’m from the US. Only got here yesterday.”

“Oh wow, whereabouts in the US are you from?” She asked.

He seemed to hesitate at this question. Maybe she’d overstepped the line. Not that she really cared. She was just trying to be polite with small talk. She continued her stretching while trying to subtly check him out. She just couldn’t shake the feeling that she knew this guy. But where from? She didn’t feel like it was just because of him being a guest at the same hotel. She felt like it went further than that. Her eyes made their way to his face. Slightly tousled sandy blonde hair swept off his face. Not short, but not long enough for a man bun either and high, well-defined cheekbones, with the shadow of two-day growth surrounding his mouth and over his chin. She couldn’t see his eyes because he had on a pair of aviators. The lightest sprinkling of hair dusted the top of his tank top. Around his neck were a bundle of necklaces, some string and some leather, with all sorts of charms and beads in varying shades of black and brown. This seemed to bring her closer to whatever it was she was trying to put her finger on. She just knew she knew him from somewhere! It was beginning to frustrate her now.

“Sorry. You don’t have to tell me.” She said as she blushed.

“No no, it’s ok. Sorry. I’m from Oklahoma. A place called Tulsa” he replied.

She froze on the spot. Her heart skipped a beat before hammering so hard she thought it would break through her chest. No way. No fucking way is this happening. It couldn’t be, she thought to herself. Her realisation must have shown on her face because he also stopped what he was doing and just looked at her.

She looked at him and couldn’t believe how obvious it was now.

“I know you.” She whispered. He smiled gently at her.

“Do you?” He replied. She could only swallow and nod silently. How the hell is this even happening she thought. This stuff just doesn’t happen in real life. Especially not to her. She was determined not to go all sappy fangirl on him.

Taking a deep breath, she replied flatly “you’re Taylor Hanson”.

He didn’t seem put off by her blunt recognition.

“Yes, I am”. He said quietly chuckling.

“Holy shit” she couldn’t help it. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. At that, he laughed again.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe this. I’m a huge fan of yours. Of your band. Oh my god. I love your music” she was blabbering now. She didn't care what she looked like, she had to get a hold of herself. She bent over, hands on knees and took in a few deep breaths. She heard him laugh quietly.

“You ok there?” He asked, sounding genuinely amused.

“Yeah, I will be, give me a sec. it’s not every day I run into my childhood celebrity crush.” She inwardly kicked herself. She was doing the whole fangirl thing.

“Sorry.” She had to giggle at herself. She must look ridiculous.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

“Ella,” she replied shakily, righting herself.

He extended his hand to shake hers, she put her trembling hand in his.

“Nice to meet you, Ella. It’s always nice meeting a fan”. He said warmly. If he was regretting revealing himself, he wasn’t showing it.

Ella couldn’t shake the stupidly large grin that was plastered on her face. She suddenly felt 10 again.

“So, would it be ok if I joined you on your run then? Maybe you could show me around a bit.” He asked her.

She just stared at him blankly again. Was Taylor Hanson seriously asking her to be his tour guide? Her heart was still going crazy in her chest. She needed to shake off these nerves.  
What the hell, she thought. If she was dreaming she’ll soon wake up. If not, well, this is her chance to hang out with the heartthrob from her younger years.

He was just looking at her with ease.

“I don’t want to intrude or anything” his smile and voice made her knees weak. She needed to get moving or she would be reduced to a puddle on the pavement.

“Sure. Why not.” she laughed nervously, tucking her headphones into her shorts pocket. No point listening to music when she could have her chance to sweat it out with Taylor Hanson.

She glanced around, feeling like surely the whole world would be staring at her and her new workout buddy. But being 6 am on a Saturday morning, there were only a few people around. Mostly elderly people walking their little fluff balls along the beach. She could do this. Be cool Ella, she encouraged herself.

“Lead the way then” he smiled at her as he gestured his hand absentmindedly.

“Okay, this way” she breathed as she took off in the direction of the sunrise. Taylor quickly fell into step beside her.

She was so nervous she didn’t know what to say. So the only sound was the steady sound of their feet hitting the pavement for a while.

Taylor was the first to break the silence. “So, how long have you been a fan?”

She had to laugh a little at the question. It was almost embarrassing to admit.  
“Uhh, since I was 8. When you were the big new talent”.

“Oh wow, an original fan” he smiled.

“Yeah, you could definitely say that again. I was obsessed with you guys. I got teased to no end. But I loved your music then. And I love it now”.

“That’s awesome” he replied. “Well not about the teasing part. But the loving our music part” he laughed.

“Music has always been such a big part of my life. I played the piano and also sung for quite a few years. And I could probably say you were my original influence. For the piano anyway.” Ella said, starting to feel the familiar heat burning in her muscles.

“You don’t play anymore?” He asked, curious.

“No, unfortunately. I lost interest midway through high school. I was singing for a while longer, but I thought I wanted to take my life in a different direction. I miss it sometimes.” She replied, getting a little puffed. Trying to talk and breathe was difficult while running.

He was silent. So she kept going. “I was never overly great at it. I could play a few things, but I just never took it serious enough I guess. I loved singing though. I still love to sing. I sing all the time around home, in the car. Hell, I probably would’ve been singing while running if you weren’t with me” she grinned at him, laughing.

He laughed too. He had this strange look in his eyes as he did. It gave her goosebumps. By this time, they were nearly halfway up the Main Street.

“So this is the main attraction down here at Glenelg, apart from the beach, I guess you could say” she said as they continued jogging past all the dim shop fronts, yet to open for the day.  
“Yeah, I had a brief hour yesterday to have a quick look in a couple of shops yesterday when I got here.” He said.

“Oh, cool” She replied.

She decided to take him a different way from the Main Street, so they took a left turn down a side street.

“So what brings you to Adelaide? I didn’t think you were touring at the moment” Ella asked.

“We’re not. We’re actually here as part of a challenge we’ve been doing this year. The ‘I Was Born Challenge’.” He replied.

“Hah, I’ve watched those videos on YouTube!” She laughed.

“Right. So me and Zac are here to do the Cage Dive with Sharks over in Port Lincoln. Ike was adamant that we wouldn’t get him in the cage with sharks, so he stayed home” he sounded petulant.

“Haha, smart man” Ella replied. She was with Ike on this one. You’d have to be some kind of crazy to want to dive with sharks.

“Not something you’d do then?” He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Hell no” she replied, laughing.

They continued their run in silence for a while longer; making their way past a church, down another side street heading back toward the beachfront. They crossed the road over to the reserve and continued on their way back toward the hotel.

“There used to be a giant fibreglass mountain here when I was a kid. It was an amusement park I guess you could call it. Magic Mountain. Man, it was fun spending summer days down here. Now it’s called the Beachhouse. It’s lost it’s magic if you ask me. Too commercial now.” Taylor nodded.

Sweat was beginning to bead up all over Ella. On her neck, down her back, all over her face, down her chest. Although it was early, it was hot. Today was going to be a hot one. She glanced over at Taylor. Sweat was also covering his body and starting to form a dark patch on his top. He had to keep sweeping his hair off his face with his hand. Something about the way he did this made Ella’s insides clench. She made her way towards a drinking fountain under the shade of one of the massive pines that bordered the reserve. She bent down for a quick drink, before standing up and wiping her arm across her forehead to wipe the sweat away. She watched in pure lustful bliss as Taylor lifted his shirt and wiped the sweat from his own face, revealing his stomach in the process.  
Ella couldn’t help it. She stared like a dumbstruck idiot, panting.

“Enjoying the view” he smirked at her.

She jumped, averting her eyes in sheer embarrassment at being caught blatantly drooling over his body. Her cheeks flamed red. No point trying to deny it.

“Sorry” she mumbled.

“I don’t mind” he replied just as quietly. There was something in the way he said this that made her heart race again. This time not from running. She looked up slowly, meeting his gaze. The look on his face could melt the pants off just about anyone. This look was pure sin. She let out an involuntary whimper.

“I don’t mind the view from here, either” he drawled as he took a few steps closer to her, almost stalking like a cat.

“Let’s keep going” she said, quickly getting moving again before she could let herself fall into his charms. As much as she wanted to, they needed to keep running.

She picked up the pace, not daring to say anything more. He kept up with no issue. They made their way behind the big, red eyesore that was the Beachhouse, and down to the path that led to the beach. She glanced over at him again, his cheeks were slightly pink now. He caught her glance and smiled. She motioned with a flick of her head toward the beach, and he nodded silently. They veered down the ramp onto the damp sand. She always loved running on the beach itself. Being so close to the ocean invigorated her.

She felt mischievous at that moment. Although all her muscles were beginning to ache with the build-up of lactic acid, she was determined to have a bit of fun. Without warning, she took off in a sprint. Her legs protested with a surge of burning pain, but she ignored it and pushed on.

“Hey! What the hell” she heard Taylor exclaim behind her. She let out an exhilarated laugh. She was feeling high. The stupid grin was back, plastered on her face. It only took a minute and she heard the sound of footsteps catching up to her. She couldn’t keep going much longer. She saw a patch of shade on the beach up ahead under another of the massive pines. She pushed through the fatigue in her muscles. She was determined to hit that shade before Taylor. He must have figured out where she was heading because he also sped up. They were neck and neck pretty much the entire 30 metres left. But with a last push, Taylor made it to the wall first. They both ploughed into the wall panting and laughing heavily.

“Argh, you suck!” She breathed out. Her lungs were on fire from the exertion. She bent over and placed her hands on her knees for the second time that morning, trying her hardest to catch her breath. As she looked over, she saw Taylor was doing the same thing, but with a massive grin on his face and, and laughing.

"Nice try, sweetheart”.

“Fuck,” she said, more to herself than anything. Sweat was freely pouring down her face and neck now. She had to take her sunglasses off to wipe her forehead. She placed them carefully on the wall, then leaned against it. Her breath was calming down a bit more now. She was still breathing heavily, just not as bad.

She looked over at Taylor, and was surprised to see he had moved closer to her. He had that sinful look on his face again.

“Thanks for the tour” he said, still slightly out of breath. He then took his own sunglasses off and placed them down on the wall next to hers. She had to stifle a gasp as his blue eyes met hers.  
She couldn’t find her voice to respond, so instead, she nodded.

He took another half a step closer toward her, effectively closing the gap between them.  
Her breath caught in her throat as he reached a hand up and slowly wiped a drop of sweat that was falling down her cheek. But instead of his hand going back to his side as she expected, his hand made its way behind her neck.

If she didn’t know better, Ella would have sworn he was about to kiss her. This was definitely a dream, she thought to herself. Her heart was fluttering as he leaned his head down toward hers. She licked her lips, closed her eyes and tilted her face to meet his. But his lips didn’t find hers as she thought. Instead, she felt the tickle of his cheek against hers, his mouth beside her ear.

“Tell me if I’m out of line, but I want you.” He murmured.

Ella let out the breath she didn’t even know she was holding, feeling goosebumps rise on her arms at his words. She felt her nipples tighten under her sports bra at his husky voice.

With eyes still closed and her heart losing control in her chest, she managed a small whimper of assent before replying,

“I want you too”.

He made a small growling sound in response before grabbing her arm with one hand, and both their glasses with the other.

“Come with me” he said.

They both walked as fast as their legs would allow them back to the hotel. They made their way over to the lifts, where Taylor pressed the button a few times, impatient. He turned and looked at her with eyes heavy with lust. The sheer blue of his eyes was intoxicating to Ella. She could stare at his eyes for hours and never tire of it. They almost pulled her into his soul. He was no child anymore. No teen heartthrob. Taylor Hanson was a man now. A damn fine one at that. Beautiful.

The sound of the lift doors opening broke the tension between them. Taylor led Ella into the lift with a hand on the small of her back. There was no one else in the lift, thank god. The air began to crackle with sexual tension as soon as the doors started to close. As soon as the doors were closed and the button had been pressed for the 6th floor, Taylor was upon her. He pressed her against the wall of the lift and claimed her mouth with his. She moaned into him as he licked her lips waiting for her to open her mouth. She did and his tongue was instantly on hers. He tasted faintly of cigarettes and vividly of coffee. He’d pressed his hips against her as he pushed her against the lift wall, and she could feel his hard length against her. She brought her hands up into his sweat-soaked hair, holding on for her life. It was as if fire had been unleashed in her veins. She couldn’t control how her body responded to him. His hands were everywhere; on her hips, her ass, stroking her face, cupping her chin as he continued his assault of her mouth. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, biting gently. This elicited a loud moan from Ella in response. She arched her back into him trying to get closer to him. The familiar ping of the lift arriving at the desired floor broke them from each other, both panting more than they had been after their run.

Taylor grabbed her hand and led her down the hall. They stopped at a door near the end and he only let go of her long enough to swipe the key card to unlock the door. As the lock released, Taylor turned and grabbed her hand pulling her through the door. As soon as the door shut, he had her pressed against it just as he had in the lift moments ago. His lips left her mouth, nipping and kissing his way to her neck, where he slowly licked a bead of sweat that was making its way down toward her collar bone. His tongue traced a path from her collarbone to just below her ear. He let out a small growl in her ear,

“Mm, you taste divine, Ella.”

Ella let out a loud gasp as her body responded to him.

“Fuck” she breathed. She tightened her grip on his waist, then boldly slid her fingers under the hem of his top, skating her fingertips along the skin of his back, before grabbing 2 fistfuls and yanking his top up.

He got the message. Taylor broke their contact long enough to lift his arms and let her remove his soaked top, before his lips descended on hers again. His own hands finding their way to the hem of her tank top, gliding his fingers deftly underneath and raising it slowly while at the same time, allowing his fingers to slide over her skin. He made short work of removing it the rest of the way, tossing it aside with his own.

Ella’s hands were on his chest, sliding effortlessly over the planes of his stomach, tracing the contours of each defined muscle, feeling them ripple beneath her touch. Fire burned deep within the pit of her stomach as she was overcome by a primal need to have him inside her. She leaned forward away from the door, nuzzled her face into his neck and bit down at the junction where his shoulder met the dip of his neck. At the same time, she allowed her tongue to flick out and taste his skin, sweat and all. It was a heady feeling, knowing that she was doing this with one of her biggest crushes ever. He tasted like salt and sea air, with a hint of sweetness she couldn’t place. She wanted more - so much more. She continued her way, kissing, licking and biting her way from his neck, across his shoulder, down his chest where she took the time to flick her tongue and graze her teeth gently over his nipples, down the planes of his stomach heading to where she knew she’d wanted to be since he kissed her the first time.

Taylor was panting so loud you’d think he’d just run a marathon. One of his hands was hanging by his side, the other resting gently on her shoulder. She looked up at him as she fell the rest of the way to her knees, with heavy-lidded eyes. Their gazes met, filled with lust. Taylor’s mouth hung open, as he waited for what was coming.

Ella brought a hand up over the very obvious large bulge in his shorts - he was big; deliciously big. She rubbed him through the light material as she gently kissed along the waistband, teasing him. When she got to his happy trail, she licked his skin and felt him actually tremble. He let out an impatient moan at that to which she decided she’d teased him enough. In one swift motion, she ripped his shorts and underwear down to his calves, revealing his very beautiful, very hard cock to her. She salivated at the sight of him effectively naked before her.

“Hang on” he whispered. He made short work of kicking his shoes off, along with the rest of his clothes.

Before he realised what was happening, Ella was licking the underside of his cock and flicking her tongue over the head, causing him to take in an almost violent breath. One hand out to steady himself on the wall, the other grabbed her hair roughly, she looked up at him as she took him into her mouth. She couldn’t help but close her eyes and moan as his satiny heat filled her mouth, running her tongue along the veins of his cock, revelling in his masculine scent.

“Fuck!” he moaned so loudly Ella was sure could be heard in the hall. It spurred her on, coiling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to please Taylor and make him remember her. She worked her way down his length in no time, revelling in the way he filled her mouth like no other man had. She brought a hand up to cup his balls and the hand in her hair squeezed so hard she felt a twinge of pain. He liked that.

The heat between her legs was reaching fever pitch now, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could last without at least touching herself.

Locking eyes with him again through her lashes, she took all of him in her mouth, feeling him hit the back of her throat. He stared at her, slack-jawed, as she swallowed around him, letting him feel her throat muscles work him. He was panting wildly now, mouth open, as she slowly receded, inch by glorious inch, trailing her tongue along him as she does. As she reaches his head, she flicks her tongue over his slit once, before placing a gentle kiss.

He obviously can’t take it anymore because he yanks her up by her hair and smashes his lips against hers, pressing her against the door again. This time it’s Taylor who descends on her body, trailing bites and kissing his way down to her chest. She is still in her sports bra, but it soon joins their other shirts on the floor. Ella’s head falls back as Taylor’s mouth makes contact with her nipple, sucking it hard into his mouth and gently grazing his teeth. She gasps loudly and tangles her hands in his hair. He continues his trail down her stomach, down to the waistband of her running shorts. Torturously slowly, he drags his tongue from one hip to the other, just above the waistband. It tickles so much but not in a funny way. Her stomach clenches so tight it knocks the breath from her lungs.

Taylor’s fingers make their way under the waistband of her shorts, and drag them down her legs, along with her underwear. She manages to gracefully step out of them before he brings his face to the apex of her legs. She lets out a little whimper as she feels the heat of his tongue slip over her clit. Her knees just about buckle beneath her and her whimper turns into a low moan.

Taylor looks up at her, grinning, before standing up again and kissing her deeply. His fingers are digging into her hips, her hands are grasping his biceps as their tongues invade each other’s mouths.

They start fumbling their way away from the door, without breaking their kiss. Taylor sucks her bottom lip into his mouth again causing Ella to let out an almost guttural growl.

“Fuck I need you…now!”

At that, Taylor’s hands move to her ass, then down to her thighs and grab them before lifting her in his arms. She can feel the tip of his erection brushing the sensitive flesh between her legs. She’s going to lose it any second if he doesn’t fuck her.

They slam into the wall, and he bites her neck. She feels his hand snake down between them. He grasps his cock and lines himself up against her, pausing. Their eyes meet and he fills her in one swift thrust.

She throws her head back and moans loudly as he fills her. He nuzzles her neck, inhaling her. He bites her neck roughly, sucking the tender skin into his mouth. He feels her clench around him, so he does it again. He wants her to know he’s been here.

She’s buried her hands into the flesh of his shoulders, supporting herself as he thrusts up into her with wild abandon. He moans as he brings his lips back to hers. They are panting around their kisses, climbing higher and higher toward release; hard and fast; desperate.

The familiar tingling is building within both of them.

“I’m so close” Ella pants into his ear. This drives him harder, growling in response. He picks up his pace, their bodies slamming into the wall over and over. Ella feels her climax beginning in her toes, travelling up her legs to her spine, and then heading down into her gut before between her legs.  
Taylor is watching her, he feels it when she reaches the point of no return.

“Eyes open" he demands, "I wanna see you".

Golden brown eyes meet blue as Ella feels herself fall over the edge. Panting and screaming, eyes never closing, watching Taylor. Taylor comes undone milliseconds after her, filling her with his heat again and again as she clenches tightly around him. His moans are drowned by her screams.  
They stay there, panting, eyes locked for a couple of minutes, both unable to move; unwilling to break the connection.

Taylor is the first to move, leaning in and pressing his lips gently to hers as he slips from between her legs, lowering her to the ground on shaky legs. He leaves his hands on her hips, resting his forehead against hers.

"Wow..." he breathed.

Ella smirked back at him, feeling the same.

"Shower?" she asks, still out of breath.

"Good idea" he chuckled back. Taylor stood back, took her hand in his, and guided her to the suite’s bathroom.


	2. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit of fun to write. It's more fluff than anything else. Enjoy :)

Invitation

 

Half an hour later, and they were both clean and sated, lounging on the couch on the balcony sipping a couple of coffees. Taylor was in a pair of low riding jeans, no shirt; and Ella - after realising that she had no clean clothes to put on, was in a pair of Taylor’s boxers and one of his t-shirts.

”You have no idea how hot you look in my clothes right now,” Taylor mumbled around his mug.

Ella blushed, twisting her fingers absentmindedly in her hair, wet from their shower.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes,” she replied, biting her lip.

”What sort of guy would I be if I made you get dressed back into your sweaty workout gear?” he chuckled back.

Okay, she didn't have a comeback for that. Instead, she lifted her feet into his lap and stuck her tongue out at him. His eyes darkened at that,

"Careful," he spoke quietly, “I might have to bite that tongue if it doesn't behave.”

Ella’s insides clenched at the thought. She shot him an innocent smile.

"You wouldn't do anything to me on the day of my brother's wedding now, would you," she replied smugly.

Taylor just stared at her without saying a word, eyes flicking from her eyes, to her lips, then back again. Ella sipped her coffee, letting the warmth fill her soul. She closed her eyes and moaned; God she loved her morning coffee.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand rest on her leg, just above her knee, and give a light squeeze. She opened her eyes to find Taylor staring at her intensely, seeming to be thinking hard about something. Tilting her head slightly, Ella asked,

"You ok there?"

This seemed to snap Taylor out of whatever he had been thinking about, and he smiled shyly back at her.

"This...this is going to sound really weird but, I feel like I’ve known you my whole life," he was actually blushing as he said this to her. "That's totally weird isn't it?" he chuckled.

Ella’s heart skipped a beat, holy hell he was gorgeous when he blushed! She returned his soft smile,

"Not at all. At least for me, I really have known you for nearly my whole life. Well, known ABOUT you, and loved you,"

He let out a chuckle at that, shaking his head slightly.

"I suppose you win there" he mumbled, "but seriously. There's just something about you..." he trailed off, not knowing how to finish his sentence. He left his hand on Ella’s leg as they sat there in companionable silence, drinking their coffee while gazing out at the water.

Before too long, their mugs were empty, and the air was getting way too stifling to stay outside any longer.

Ella stretched lazily and gently pulled her feet from Taylor’s lap. As much as she didn't want to leave, she knew she had to get back to her room to start helping with everything for Adam’s wedding this afternoon. She let out a deep sigh as she stood from the chair. Taylor stood too, looking at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes. He reached out, taking her mug from her.

"I get the feeling you're about to leave me" he chuckled, a smirk on his lips.

Biting her lip, Ella smiled coyly back,

"I really want to stay, so bad. But I DO have my brother’s wedding at 3, and it’s kind of a given that I do all the running around for him." she turned, heading to open the door and head inside. Taylor followed. The tension in the room had magnified all of a sudden, resting heavily in between them.

"When....when do you and Zac head to Port Lincoln..?" Ella asked shyly, blushing.

"We fly out Monday, mid-morning" Taylor replied, one eyebrow raised in question.

Ella’s brain was in overdrive trying to figure out how she and Taylor could see each other again before he left. This was way too amazing to leave it as it was. And besides, she had no idea if she would ever see him again after this.

"I’d really like to see you again before we go..." he continued quietly, taking a tentative step in her direction.

"I’d really like that, too" Ella replied, biting her lip and placing a hand on his arm.

Ella’s heart started racing in her again, threatening to explode from her chest. Her eyes lifted to Taylor's; their gazes meeting. His eyes kept flicking down to her lips, then back. In a flash, their lips were against each other. Ella sighed into their kiss, already loving the way Taylor's lips seemed to just fit against hers seamlessly.

Taylor cupped her face gently in his heated hands, caressing her skin, deepening their kiss. Ella felt like she was flying. All consumed by the heat from Taylor's hands and lips against her, she was struggling to get enough air into her lungs. She had to get him to come to the wedding, whatever it took. This felt way too right to leave for tomorrow, or ever for that matter.

She sighed again as their kiss slowed, then stopped. They were both breathing heavily as they stood there, heads together. Taylor’s hands were still cupping her face gently.

Without opening her eyes Ella asked,

"What are you doing later today?" please, please say nothing - she thought desperately to herself. "Specifically from about 2 pm"

"Umm, not much. Why..?" she could just HEAR the smirk on his face.

"I uh...I thought that maybe you’d...maybe - if you wanted - kinda maybe want to be my date to my brother's wedding today?" The last part of her sentence rushed out almost too fast for him to hear. But he simply smiled his gorgeous crooked smile at her as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Are you sure?" he replied, sounding hesitant. "I mean, yes, of course, I'd love to spend more time with you. But are you sure your brother wouldn't mind? I mean is there enough room for me or whatever..." he drifted off.

"He won't mind, trust me. He's been trying to get me back on the dating scene for months." Ella rolled her eyes. "And it's a cocktail thing. So I'm sure it will be fine for you to come along. I'm the one who has organised half of this thing so I deserve to bring whoever I damn well want" she couldn't help but laugh at the answering twinkle in Taylor’s eyes.

"So will you be my date?" she asked earnestly.

Taylor smiled warmly, "Lucky I always travel with a Tux. I'd love to." he leaned in again, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips once more.

"Awesome" she replied coolly. "I really do have to head back to my room right now though. But how about you meet me downstairs at 2?"

"I'll be there" He replied.

Ella grabbed her workout clothes from earlier in her arms, along with her phone, sunglasses and key card. As she went to move towards the door, Taylor cleared his throat loudly. She turned to Taylor, eyes confused.

"I take it you'll bring me my clothes back later then?" he smirked at her.

Ella felt the heat as her face flooded in embarrassment. She was in his clothes. She’d totally forgotten that.

"Shit. Uh, yes?" she smiled her biggest, most innocent smile she could manage.

He just laughed back at her and shook his head. "I'm kidding. You can keep them if you want. They certainly look better on you than me" his eyes darkened at that.

Oh boy, she really needed to leave right now or she wouldn't make it to the wedding.

"You think so? Huh, I guess you're right Taylor. Luckily I'm only a floor down; wouldn't want to risk too many people seeing me in Taylor Hanson's underwear." She winked playfully at Taylor as she opened the door to his suite. She turned, pausing in the doorway, amused at Taylor's shocked expression.

"See you downstairs at 2" she smiled, letting the door close gently behind her before quickly making her way to the elevator. She didn't want to chance anyone seeing her this exposed if she could help it.

Her heart was hammering away in her chest, adrenaline spreading throughout her veins. She felt so alive right now! On top of the world, one could say. She had just been thoroughly fucked by one of the most gorgeous men alive; Taylor Hanson! Omg! She had just come from Taylor Hanson's hotel suite! And she was wearing his clothes. What weird and wonderful dream was she in?! Whatever it was, she didn't want it to stop.

She couldn't wipe the stupid grin off her face as she skipped down the hallway from the elevator to her room.


	3. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting fun now :)

Ella was busily pottering around the ballroom of the hotel, putting finishing touches on everything, when Adam walked in quietly.

"Hey, Sis. Wow, you've certainly been busy" he said, eyes admiring the room. "Knew there was a reason I invited you"

"Gee thanks" Ella replied flatly, throwing the chalk she was holding at her brother. "Love you too"  
Adam laughed at her, throwing the chalk back.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" he sauntered over, hands in pockets.

Ella took a deep breath.

"So, you know how you've been trying to get me back into the dating scene again..." she paused as Adam nodded, grinning, "Well, I kinda met this guy this morning as I was heading out for my run. And before you go all macho brother on me telling me that I've only just met him, just hear me out" she held her hand up as he opened his mouth.

"Believe it or not, you know this guy; I know this guy. We have for a long time. You see, he's not from here, but he’s here with his brother for a couple of days. We really hit it off this morning, and, funnily enough, I’d really like to see where things go. I kind of invited him to be my date to the wedding...." she trailed off, wringing her fingers together nervously. Surely Adam would be ok with it. She HOPED he would because she was bringing Taylor whether he liked it or not.

Adam just smiled warmly at her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"If you're sure about him, then sure, why not Sis. I just want you to be happy again".

Ella beamed up at her brother, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Adam. I love you" she gushed. "Maybe you should have a seat for a sec though." This was gonna be fun, she thought.

He eyed her, confused, but took a seat.  
"Okay...."

"So, I said that you know him. And have for a long time." she started. Adam just looked at her silently. "You're never going to believe me. But here goes." she took in a breath.  
"It's Taylor Hanson, Adam...Taylor fucking Hanson!" she just about screamed.

To her surprise, Adam just started laughing.  
"Hahaha, yeah. Good one Ella. Pull the other one"

She just looked at him, deadpan.

He stopped laughing abruptly. "You're serious..?"

"Mhm," she replied with pursed lips and a quick nod of her head. “Believe me; I know how crazy this is. I had my fangirl moment this morning. He asked if he could join me on my run this morning, which of course I let him. Then we kinda ended up back at his suite...umm..."

Adam held his hand up, cutting her off.  
"I get the picture."

They were silent for a minute, the news obviously weighing heavily on Adam.

"You said he was here with his brother?" He asked.

"Yeah, Zac, the younger one, " Ella replied with a sly smile. ”Whys that?"

Adam ran a hand through his short hair, a habit he's always had when thinking too hard.  
"Look, I’m not sure why I'm offering this, but, if Zac isn't up to anything later, why not extend the invitation to him as well. They might as well both enjoy themselves."

Ella looked at her brother in shock.  
"Are you serious?" she squeaked.

Adam simply nodded.

"Wow. That's really nice of you Adam. Thank you. I'll pass on the invitation." she smiled gently, "And, apart from telling Suzie, let's not tell anyone else for now ok? Unless they ask directly later, let's just leave it as is. They've changed enough to not be instantly recognisable; let's let them have this for as long as they can."

Adam nodded, looking at his watch.

"Well, I think it's time for me I go and get ready. And Ella, thank you for all of this…really. Suzie and I really appreciate everything you have done for us. You deserve tonight" he walked up and wrapped Ella in a big hug.

Ella had to fight back tears. It was so unlike Adam to be so openly affectionate toward her.

"Always Adam; you know I love you both so much. And thank you, for tonight. I know it's your day, but thank you."

"But I do have to warn you; I don't care who the hell he is. If he hurts you..." he says, stepping towards the door, "I'll have no problem kicking his ass". He stepped through the door with a wink and was gone.

Ella let out a loud laugh at that, before turning to survey the room. Everything was perfect. She spared a glance down at her own watch, and couldn't help the excited flutter that sank in her gut. Not long now, she thought to herself.

Shutting the ballroom door behind herself, she made her way back to her suite to get herself ready. Tonight she would let herself be wooed by one of the most talented people she knew and admired. Hopefully, it was as good as this morning; if not better.

***

Ella's heart was pounding in her ears as she looked herself over once more in the mirror. She had on a sleek, strapless dress in her favourite colour; a rich sparkling plum. It fell to mid-thigh, hugging her form deliciously. Her long Auburn hair swept over her right shoulder, highlighting her natural waves. She wore simple silver heels and in her hand a matching silver clutch. Her makeup was very unlike what she normally wore. She had smoky eyes with purple tints, shimmering bronzed cheeks; her lips coloured the most alluring shade of Crimson. She felt sexy; confident in her own skin for the first time in a long time. She found she couldn't wait to go and show off to Taylor. Taylor fucking Hanson! She still could not get it through her head that this wasn't all a dream.

She’d managed to call through to his room earlier when she returned from speaking with her brother, to extend Adam’s invitation for Zac. Taylor had been as shocked by this as she had but said he would let her know once he asked his brother. Within 10 minutes he had called her back to tell her that yes; Zac said he’d love to attend. She had roughly outlined Adam and Suzie's story so at least they weren't completely in the deep end. She told them to both meet her downstairs at 2 then.

It was now 1:50 pm, so she figured it was time to head downstairs. With one last deep breath, she left her room and headed down.

Her pulse was sky high, adrenaline making her hands shake as she stepped off the elevator out into the hotel's foyer. There were already quite a few wedding guests milling around the floor, waiting for the drinks to commence outside. A few already had a beer or champagne in hand. Ella had to stop herself from turning toward the bar to get herself a drink before she found Taylor.

She spotted her Uncle and cousin standing together, so she made her way over to them.  
"Oh my God, darling, you look gorgeous" her cousin, Bree, gushed at her as they kissed cheeks and hugged.

"Thanks Cuz, you look a million bucks yourself" she replied with a wink before turning to her Uncle. "Hi Uncle Dan. How are you going?" she stepped across to embrace him.

"Hello Ella." he replied, returning her hug. "How are you love? Long-time no see".

"Uh, I'm actually really good, thanks. Feeling really great right now" Ella couldn't help beaming as she said this. Wait until her cousin discovered whose arm she would be on tonight. She would not need any introductions, she was sure of it. She had to stop herself from smirking out loud at her inner thoughts.

They continued their small talk for a few more minutes, before her cousin’s eyes bugged out of her head and she stopped her sentence mid-way through to stare at something - or someone - behind Ella. She felt a warm prickling sensation travel up her spine milliseconds before she felt a warm hand rest gently on her lower back. Taylor.

She turned toward the warm hand and drew in a sharp breath as she laid eyes on the Adonis before her. Taylor looked SO handsome it hurt.

He was dressed in a simple black Tux, but the way he was standing there, hair perfectly tousled, with a smile that made Ella want to strip him naked, made him look anything BUT simple.

"Hey," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

Ella had almost forgotten how to speak; she was so distracted by the feel of his freshly shaved skin against her cheek.

"H-h-hi" she managed to squeak back, before shaking her head, trying to clear it.

"You look amazing, Ella." he grinned an oh-so-sexy lopsided grin. "Are you going to introduce us? Or..." he chuckled.

Ella shook her head again, trying to regain her balance.  
"Sorry. Uh, I..." she struggled to remember how to string words together as she turned back to her Uncle and cousin.

"This is my cousin Bree, and my Uncle Dan. Guys, this is..." she paused a moment, considering how bizarre this all felt right now. "This is my date, Taylor".

Taylor extended his hand to her Uncle, "Nice to meet you, Sir."

Uncle Dan smiled warmly as always, "Back at you, Taylor. That accent you have there; American?"

Ella had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at her Uncle. He just couldn't help himself. But Taylor took it in stride, smiling genuinely.

"Yes, Sir. From Oklahoma"

Ella jumped as she felt her cousin’s hand grasp suddenly onto her elbow; firmly. Bree’s eyes were bugging out of her face, still locked on Taylor, and her mouth was agape, rather comically. She looked like she was about to faint or something.

If he noticed, Taylor didn't miss a beat as he leaned forward to place a polite kiss on Bree’s cheek, "And lovely to meet you too, Bree".

Ella’s cousin simply stared at him in shock, still apparently without the ability to speak.

"I think we broke her" Ella stage whispered to Taylor.

He simply chuckled in response. Ella lifted her hand and waved it in front of her cousin’s face, trying to snap her out of her brain malfunction. It seemed to have the desired effect. Bree’s eyes refocussed and she managed to clear her throat.

"Ta...Taylor?" she breathed out. "Taylor...Hanson?" her eyes flicked between him and Ella a few times.

Ella simply blushed and nodded, not saying a word. She knew her cousin would notice immediately.

"What? Am I missing something?" her uncle murmured; confusion all over his poor face.

"It's a long story, Uncle Dan. I'll fill you in later at the reception okay." Ella looked pointedly at both her Uncle and cousin. "For now, quiet. Understand?" They both nodded.

She turned to face Taylor again, slipping her hand over his hip, "Shall we?"  
They turned and made their way over to an empty spot next to a large indoor plant, where Taylor leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"And here I thought you looked edible enough in your workout clothes" he murmured next to her ear.

Ella groaned, biting her lip. "Okay have you SEEN yourself? Never mind." She took a shaky breath. "Let's just get through the next hour okay. It's my brother’s wedding; I really need to have a clear head for this. Behave; please" she smirked up at Taylor. "Is Zac still joining us?" She asked quietly.

Taylor looked over his shoulder toward the bar at her question, before answering. "Yeah, he's just gone to get us a drink. He should be back any second"

And as if he heard the two of them talking, Ella noticed Zac appear out of the bar carrying 2 beers and a champagne. Oh dear lord, she thought. Zac was all grown up now; and boy did he look GOOD! His long, dark brown hair was up in a bun at the back of his head; his jawline had squared out and was covered in the finest dusting of stubble. His lips were full and the most delicious shade of pink without being feminine. He was dressed in black dress slacks and a black shirt, no tie.

"Hey, Tay." he called, holding out his hands so Taylor could take his beer and the glass of champagne.

"Cheers, Zac" Taylor replied easily, handing the champagne to Ella.

"So you must be Ella" Zac commented, eyebrows raised, hand extended and a cool smile on his lips.

Ella couldn't help yet another stupid grin from taking over her face. This was the craziest day of her life, that was for sure.

"Must be." she chuckled, taking his hand in hers. "Zac Hanson. Holy shit. It's really you." She took a large mouthful of champagne.

"Last time I checked; yeah" He simply grinned, shrugging, "It was so nice of your brother to extend the invitation to us."

It was Ella’s turn to shrug, "To be honest, it surprised me too. But he’s been on my case to get back out there ever since my divorce last year, so, I guess he didn't want to put a dampener on things when I asked him. Mind you, YOUR invitation was entirely my brother's idea. I think he felt like you would be bored without Taylor or something. I don't know, but I'm glad he did and I'm glad you're here."

She took another sip of champagne and felt Taylor’s eyes on her. She turned towards him, one eyebrow lifted. "What?"

He simply looked at her, seemingly deep in thought, and shook his head the tiniest bit.  
Ella turned back to Zac, who was now eyeing his brother with a confused look on his face.

"So, shark diving huh?" she asked, smirking. "You’re outta your mind, you know that right?"  
Zac turned back to her, laughing. "That’s exactly what Ike said to us when we left."

"Well, he’s not wrong. I'm on his side with this. There is NO WAY you would get me in the water where sharks are lured to swim with you. Fuck. No."  
This time it was Taylors turn to laugh. "There is a cage that separates them from you, you know".  
"I'm fully aware of this. But it’s still not my cup of tea. Dolphins on the other hand..." she smiled warmly.

Taylor was about to say something else when she heard her name being called from across the room. Crap. She was hoping to be able to avoid introducing Taylor to her parents until after the ceremony. No way out of it now, they were making their way over to where her little group was standing. She barely had time to turn and mouth a desperate ’sorry’ to Taylor and Zac before her mum swept her up in a hug.

"Ella, honey, you look so beautiful." she declared rather loudly in her ear. Her Mum never was one to be quiet.

Her Dad gave her an awkward one-armed hug as usual, "Ella. You look nice."

"Thanks, Dad" she smiled shyly.

"And who are these two lovely gentlemen you're talking with, Ella?" he mothers voice pried cheerily. She was worse than Adam!

"Sorry. Mum, Dad, this is Taylor" She gestured to Taylor, "and his brother Zac. Taylor is....he's my date" she trailed off, nervously. "Taylor, Zac, my parents Trevor and Nora Vale." she took a deep, shaky breath, trying to calm her nerves. This couldn't get any more awkward right now.

Much to her delight, Taylor didn't miss a beat, smoothly reaching out to embrace Nora and place a polite kiss on her cheek, "Lovely to meet you, Mrs Vale." pulling back, he smiled so warmly at her that Ella thought her Mum might literally swoon from the shock.

"Oh please, call me Nora, Taylor."

He then turned to her father, hand out, full of confidence. "Mr Vale, how do you do."

The accent had clearly caught her father off guard, he stuttered a moment before answering, "Taylor, good to meet you."

Zac repeated Taylor’s greeting with ease and charm obviously well practised throughout the years.  
Nora looked at Ella, curiosity shining in her eyes. Ella just shook her head so slightly, that only Nora noticed. She understood; not now; later.

"So do you boys have a last name? Or..?" Trevor chuckled, looking at Ella, then back to Taylor and Zac.

Without hesitation, Taylor looked her father straight in the eyes and answered. "Hanson, Sir. Taylor and Zac Hanson" he was holding his lips together in a way that looked like he was trying to hold back a smirk. He must be so used to this point in conversations when meeting new people.

Ella thanked her lucky stars that her Father was a bit ignorant when I came to nineties music and bands. Her Mother, on the other hand, looked like she was trying really hard to place that name. Thankfully, she too, was a little slow when it came to bands.

"Let’s head outside shall we? Not long to go now" Ella announced. “Besides, I think they’re serving more drinks out there now.”

Her parents thankfully agreed, dispersing to go and usher everyone else outside to get ready for the ceremony.

Ella swallowed the last of her drink, setting the glass down on the side table as they walked outside. Taylor rested his hand on her lower back as they walked. It was an oddly comforting gesture, Ella thought. But she wasn't complaining. Having Taylor's hand on her sent currents pulsing through her veins, even now, when they were surrounded by all her family and friends. She kept getting whiffs of his cologne, too. Sweet, spicy and oh so woodsy. Completely and utterly Taylor.

Zac had fallen into an easy conversation with one of Adam’s friends from football. About what, Ella had no idea, but they seemed to be enjoying the conversation, so she felt more at ease. At least Zac wasn't being left out.

It was still quite bright outside, so everyone had slid on shades. Ella and Taylor shared a knowing grin, both obviously remembering this morning.

"Thanks for this, Taylor. For agreeing to be my date." she smiled up at him "I know we only just met this morning, and well...yeah. I'm really glad you're here; with me." she felt herself blushing at her admission.

He simply lifted his hand to her face, caressing her cheek with the backs of his fingers, before leaning in and kissing her gently. "You're most welcome, Ella. Like I said this morning; there's just something about you. I want to spend more time with you, before..." he trailed off, not wanting to bring the mood down.

Ella understood. She just nodded, smiling. She couldn't wait to talk to him and Zac more tonight; pick their brains. And of course, if all went as she hoped, she would end up back in Taylor's suite…again.


	4. Let's Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella and Taylor get down on the dance floor!

The ceremony was absolutely perfect, of course. Ella shed a few tears, as usual, because, weddings! No one else seemed to recognise the two handsome strangers that were with Ella, and those who did start up conversations simply accepted their brief introductions and continued without batting an eye.

The cool change was starting to roll in by the time everyone was starting to wander inside; a cool breeze was picking up, a few clouds beginning to creep over the beautiful sky. It looked like some rain was on its way.

Adam had chosen Ella as their MC for the night, so she warned Taylor that she would be hopping back and forth to the mic and back all night.

As the room was filling up with people, but before the bridal party were ready for introductions, Taylor and Zac took Ella aside to broach their idea with her. As a thank you to Adam and Suzie for allowing them to join the festivities today, they offered to perform a song for the happy couple tonight. It was going to be a surprise, and Ella couldn't accept their offer fast enough. Hey, a chance to see her favourite band – well, two thirds of her favourite band - play in front of her, who was she to deny them.

Taylor said he had brought his own guitar, so he would go and fetch it once everyone was comfortably preoccupied. Zac said he’d work something out for his drums. The wedding band had a drum set, but Zac said the song they were planning on didn't need a full set. Neither of them would tell Ella what song they were going to play either, which drove her insane.

For the mean time, they milled around effortlessly, Taylor always seemed to have his hand resting on Ella’s back, floating in and out of different conversations like they'd known all these people their whole lives. It was easy to see why the Hanson brothers were still going strong after all these years. They were so charismatic and charming; wooing everyone they spoke to.

Ella found it rather amusing trying to explain - and watching others enthusiastically trying to explain - Australian Rules football to them. Also teaching them Aussie slang words and phrases; listening to them hilariously try and speak with an Aussie accent.

Everything Ella had read and watched about Zac seemed to be true; he was just a big goofball. His sense of humour had many people in stitches most of the night, including Ella.

Bree had cornered Ella early on, demanding details. Ella, of course, told her everything, earning her a very impressed response from her cousin. Ella also of course ended up being questioned by Zac about her divorce. She realised as he asked, eyes flicking sideways to Taylor, that that’s what Taylor had been looking at her weirdly for earlier before the ceremony.

Bree helped fill in details, how Ella had married Cole early, they’d had a couple of kids, but Ella found their differences in personality too much to settle with. It had been, for the most part, an easy separation. Cole’s mother was an exception. She had always hated Ella, and if Ella was honest, she’d always hated her back. Fast forward to now, Ella hadn't had time to even think about dating, much to her brother and mother’s dismay, which led her to why she believed Taylor and Zac had been allowed to crash the wedding, so to speak.

Taylor just listened intently, watching Ella with his blue eyes sparkling; his hand on her lower back moving in small, slow circles. When she finished speaking, he slid his hand over to her hip, squeezing gently and nuzzled her neck.

"You're amazing, Ella." he breathed into her ear.

She turned her face to him, a small smile on her lips "Thank you."

Taylor leaned down and captured her lips in a slow, gentle kiss. Total opposite from the heated kisses they had shared earlier that day.

Ella tightened her grip on his arms to steady herself. She pulled back gently, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Steady there, cowboy. We still need to get through the rest of the night." She murmured through a smirk. "Besides, it's nearly time for cake. It’s the perfect time for you to sneak out and get your guitar. I'll introduce you guys after the cake, does that work for you?"

Taylor nodded, turning to Zac and repeating what Ella had just said. Zac smiled and nodded.  
Taylor bent down and planted a kiss on Ella's temple before she walked over to the mic. He slipped out while everyone was focussed on the happy couple cutting their cake. Ella noticed Zac talking quietly with the drummer of the wedding band, and then shaking his hand. They'd obviously figured something out.

A few minutes later, she saw Taylor sneak back in the room, over to the band, with his guitar. One of the other band members helped him set it all up. Two stools on the front of the stage, two mics, and Taylor’s guitar on a stand. On the second stool, presumably for Zac, there was a tambourine. Well there you go; resourceful.

Ella watched as Taylor removed his jacket, unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled them up. Damn, he was gorgeous. Ella bit her lip, letting her mind wander to all the dirty things she wanted to do to Taylor, and have him do to her.

Taylor caught her eye, smiling, then nodding, indicating they were ready when she was. Okay, here goes, Ella thought.

She cleared her throat into the mic to get everyone's attention again, "Okay everyone, if you'd all like to take a seat or find somewhere to settle for a moment, I have a surprise for the happy couple." she paused, looking over at Adam and Suzie, who were smiling curiously. "So, for those of you who are not aware, my date and his brother are musicians. They have offered to sing Adam and Suzie a special song. So Adam, Suzie, this is for you guys. I love you both so much and can't wait to watch your lives together blossom. Enjoy everyone" with a wink at her brother, and a knowing smile in return, she turned to watch Taylor and Zac take the stage.

Everyone clapped in welcome. This was going to be interesting, Ella thought. I wonder how many people would put two and two together after this.

"Thank you, Ella. Good evening everyone. My name is Taylor, for those of you who I haven't already met, and this is my brother, Zac." Zac waved. "This is an original song of ours, but we're going to adjust the lyrics a little bit. Adam and Suzie, thank you for your generosity, we wish you nothing but a future of happiness. This song is called ’Penny and Me’, but for today, it’s ’Suzie and Me’" everyone chuckled. Suzie was beaming with excitement.

And just like that, Taylor and Zac looked at each other, a silent communication from years of practice, as Taylor started strumming.

Cigars in the summertime  
Under the sky by the light  
I can feel you read my mind  
I can see it in your eyes...

The two brothers OWNED the room. Ella’s heart was beating, expanding so much in her chest she thought it would explode. She couldn't stop the grin that took over her face.

Watching Taylor perform, even to such a small crowd, was enthralling. He was made for this. It was rather funny watching realisation slowly fall across so many people's faces as the song continued. Smiles turned to open-mouthed stares of shock. People were turning to stare at Ella, then back to Taylor and Zac.

Ella looked over to her brother and his new wife, who were both beaming with excitement. For all the shit Adam used to give her for liking Hanson, here he was, enjoying them perform a song LIVE at his wedding. Adam glanced over to Ella, mouthing "I love you".

Ella simply winked and gave him thumbs up. She turned back to watch the performance, to see Taylor was now looking at her directly. There was carnal darkness in the way he was looking at her; that look of pure sin. Oh boy, she thought. Her insides clenched again in that delicious way and she bit her lip.

The song came to an end and the whole room exploded into applause.

Zac and Taylor simply stood and took a small bow, before retreating off the stage. The wedding band packed Taylor’s guitar away for him and left it off to the side.

Ella had moved over to one of the many bar tables, grabbing another champagne on her way over, and was watching Taylor make his way across the room to her. He was so suave, accepting peoples praise and other comments while never taking his eyes off of Ella, without even coming across as rude. When he finally made it over, Ella simply grinned at him.

“That was amazing, Taylor” she said quietly. “Thank you. You have no idea what that meant to Adam and Suzie. What it means to ME”

Taylor gazed longingly into her brown eyes, gliding his fingers up her arms and up to curl around her neck, before leaning down and kissing her softly. This kiss was charged with such emotion that Ella felt like she was going to cry. She was finding it hard to breathe the longer he kissed her. This kiss was such a stark difference to this morning’s heated ones. It made her weak at the knees.

Finally, their kiss slowed, ending gently. Taylor rubbed his nose against hers, smiling lovingly into her eyes, before straightening up and turning to grab himself a beer from a passing waiter.

Ella’s head was spinning. What the hell was that all about? She shook her head a couple of times to clear the fog, noticing that Bree was directing the most shit-eating grin at her from across the room.  
‘Nope – not right now Cuz’ she thought to herself. It was time for the happy couple’s first dance, and then Ella was finally free from the mic for the rest of the night.

Once everyone had taken their fill of photographs of the first dance, the floor began to fill up with more and more guests coming to dance.

Ella was in deep conversation with some of Adam’s friends she’d known for years, when she felt the now familiar tingle up her spine. Seconds later, she felt Taylor’s hand on her waist as he cleared his throat next to her.

“Ahem. Sorry for the interruption guys, but I’d like to steal my date for a dance if that’s okay.” He smiled warmly at the group.

Emily, who had been one of the guests to finally recognise the Hanson brothers once they were performing, gave Taylor a not-so-subtle once over, before acquiescing vehemently.

Taylor lifted Ella’s hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles romantically, before asking, “May I have this dance?”

Ella couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the gesture.  
“Of course” She smirked back at him. She let him lead her with a gentle hand on her hip to the dance floor, among the throng of other guests. Songs were just changing, a slow one just beginning. One of her favourites: Ronan Keating’s ‘When You Say Nothing at All’.

Taylor swung Ella around to face him, taking her hand and leading her into a beautiful slow dance. Ella let him lead her; completely captivated by the way he was looking at her. Their eyes locked on each other, not saying anything, but - like the song - feeling it pass unspoken between them.

Taylor Hanson could not only sing, but he could dance too. He carried her around the dance floor effortlessly; spinning, swaying and dipping her. Ella wasn’t completely inexperienced when it came to dancing, but she was by no means as good as he was. They ended up with their cheeks resting side by side as they swayed to the second half of the song. Ella closed her eyes, and just let herself be taken away by the feelings Taylor was awakening in her.

“Can this never end” Ella murmured quietly to Taylor.

She felt Taylor sigh gently, tightening his grip on her waist and squeezing her hand just a little more.  
“Hmm, I certainly hope it doesn’t have to” he crooned back. He pulled back to stare into Ella’s eyes, an unfathomable expression filling them.

Eventually, the song ended, morphing into one of Lukas Graham’s hits. Ella startled slightly as a deep voice boomed beside her,

“May I cut in, Tay?” It was Zac, who was clearly beginning to enjoy himself. Taylor simply chuckled at his brother, before nodding and stepping aside.  
“Sure. But be careful with her”

“Of course, Taylor” he replied before deftly spinning Ella away into the middle of the dance floor. Ella let out a loud, full belly laugh at the pure joy plastered all over Zac’s face. He was just like a big kid, having such a great time. It was hard not to be effected by his mirth.

“So how are you enjoying Adelaide?” Ella asked eventually.

“It’s fucking HOT” he replied dramatically. “But so far, I like it. We’ve been here a few times before, but not for very long. And we’ve never made it down to Glenelg before. So it’s been nice exploring and getting to know some locals, too” he winked.

She had to smile at that last comment. They continued to dance around, until the music morphed once again into more along the lines of dance music; her brother’s favourite style of music.

Zac thanked her for the dance, and headed over to join Taylor and have a beer with Ella’s Uncles, brother and a couple of guys she recognised from the football club. From the looks of all their faces, Taylor was explaining exactly who he was, along with his brother. Her Uncle Gary was shaking their hands enthusiastically now, a massive grin across his round face.

Ella let herself get lost in the rhythm of the music, moving to the beat with her cousins and other girls from the club. She felt electrified today. It was as though she had been struck by lightning, and was still feeling the after effects.

After a few songs, she was feeling hot and parched, so she left the dance floor and headed toward the bar. After guzzling down water, she ordered a rum and coke, having had enough of the bubbles for the night. Taking her drink, after pulling out the straw – who drank rum with a straw? – she headed over to where Taylor was still deep in conversation with the same group of guys, minus her uncles and brother.

“Hey boys, what’s going on?” she asked, taking a large mouthful of her drink.

“Just talking about all of the ins and outs of going on a world tour” Zac answered her, as Taylor was too busy to answer.

Ella just nodded, taking another swig of her ice cold drink. Her feet were killing her now, so she decided it was time to get rid of the heels. Leaning her hand on Zac’s shoulder for balance, she leaned down and unbuckled the straps on her shoes before toeing them off under the table.

“Ah, that’s better” she sighed, more to herself than anyone else.

Zac laughed, “You girls, honestly. Why do you even wear heels if they hurt your feet so much?”

Ella shot him a look, “I’m not even going to dignify that with a response. You clearly have no idea what you’re talking about” she said, chuckling and rolling her eyes.

All of a sudden, she felt a body press against her back; a hot breath against her ear, hands grasping either side of her hips. She smiled and leaned her head back against Taylor’s shoulder.  
“Hey” she murmured up at him.

“Hey” he grinned back sexily. “I’ve been standing here watching you on the dance floor for the past 20 minutes, going crazy” To emphasise his meaning of the word ‘crazy’ he ever so gently pressed his hips into Ella, highlighting his growing erection. Ella gasped, biting her lip to stop herself from moaning. “That’s what you do to me” he murmured.

Ella simply lifted her drink, gulping down the last half of it in one hit. Turning in his grasp, Ella leaned up and kissed Taylor playfully. “Mmmm, I think I need another drink. Want a rum and coke?” she eyed him knowingly.

“Sure” he replied darkly.

“Make that two” Zac called over to her as she sauntered over to the bar again, a deliberate sway in her hips. She was going to wind Taylor up so hard right now. And she would reap the benefits later, she thought.

As she reached the bar, although she was tall enough not to need to, she lifted herself up onto her toes and leaned over the bar slightly. She knew this made her ass poke out in just the perfect way. She ordered 3 rum and cokes - no straws - and swayed to the rhythm of the music as she waited. She could feel the familiar tingle up her spine, an indication that Taylor’s eyes were on her. Yet she refused to turn around.

Once the bartender finished the drinks, she grabbed them all carefully in-between her two hands, and made her way back to the table.

“Two rum and cokes, as requested” she said as she placed the drinks down.

“Thanks, Ella” Zac said, rather loudly. “You’re the best” He hi fived her.

“I know” She retorted. He barked out a laugh at that.

Her and Taylor took a couple of mouthfuls of their respective drinks, before she leaned over to him “Come dance with me again” she asked, taking his hand and leading him over to the dance floor, not waiting for a reply.

He followed her easily to the full dance floor, where she turned and pressed her back against his front. She started to grind herself against his chest and groin, feeling his reaction to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her ever so slightly tighter against his body, and moved himself easily along with her. They let the rhythm of the music flood their veins, closing their eyes, and allowing their bodies to take over.

Ella was lost in the feeling of Taylor pressed hard against her, dancing and grinding with her. He really could dance. She could feel his hot breath against her neck as they moved, his hands gliding along her sides; across her stomach; down her hips and thighs. He dug his fingers into her flesh, letting her know he was there, before gliding them smoothly all the way back up to her waist again, where they gripped her as he continued to move with her to the arousing music.

Ella lifted one of her arms so she could reach around and wrap her hand around Taylor’s neck, digging her fingers into his hair and holding tight, her other hand clasped with his against her own body. Dancing like this was making her so wet. She was high on the music; high on the feeling of having Taylor’s hard body moving so explicitly against hers, and the effects of the alcohol rushing through her veins only fuelling her desire.

As the song morphed into another, Taylor leaned close to her ear and murmured hoarsely “I need you, Ella”  
Ella simply moaned and leaned her head back against his shoulder in response. “I need to bury myself in you; you’re driving me wild”. He licked her earlobe to highlight his point, making her whimper.

“Fuck”

“Shall we finish our drinks and head upstairs?” he asked; words heavy with meaning.

“Yes” Ella moaned in reply.

Before they headed off the dance floor, Taylor grabbed hold of Zac – Ella didn’t even realise he was right in front of her – and spoke something against his ear. Whatever it was, Zac just smiled, nodded, then turned and winked knowingly at her.

She and Taylor made short work of finishing their drinks, making the rounds saying goodnight to everyone, before slipping out of the room and heading toward the lifts.


End file.
